Rebecca Lanis
A worldly and gruff woman on the frontier of NCR territory, Rebecca is the midwife for her village. Despite the occasional demands this places on her, she is kindly, if to the point, with visitors and relatives, though is usually prepared to kill any varmints that might cross her path. Biography Born in March of 2241 to ranch hands in Redding, Rebecca grew up tending to Brahmin and pig-rats for various land owners and barons. Her family moved south-east when she was six, arriving near Broken Hills and settling a small farmstead. Their new town was welcoming but temporary, with the majority of residents leaving by 2256. The family would continue on for several years, until a poor harvest motivated them to head north, to Vault City. The Lanis' settled outside the walls of the settlement, unable to pass the admissions test, where they found the soil poor. disliking the settlement and wanting to see the wider world, Rebecca enlisted in the NCR army in 2259. Fresh off of the victory in the Ruins War, NCR command never the less knew that Cascadia would be a future battleground, and as a result Rebecca was stationed there. For her part, Rebecca was more enthralled by the beauty of the region, often spending her off-time wandering the woods near her post, having rarely seen trees in the Core Region. While the troopers were often told to beware the savage tribals of the area, the few that Rebecca interacted with were simple, peaceful people who only took what they needed. She would be spared conflict with the in the next major operation in the conflict, as a simple trooper, she was untapped to attack the tribes. When her tour ended in 2263, she considered returning home to see her family, but a fresh recruit from the outskirts of Vault City told her that the Lanis' had moved in 2261. Now having no real reason to return to the NCR, Rebecca decided to stay in Cascadia, moving to a small village at the frontier of NCR influence. Here she would find work as a guard for the local shop, and was able to explore the nearby area at her leisure. It was on one such hike in 2264 that she met Snake-Tooth, a medicine man whose tribe traded with the village sometimes. While initially suspicious, Snake-Tooth proved to be friendly and honest, quite the opposite of the propaganda she had heard. Over the next several years she would continue to meet with Snake-Tooth, learning some of his practices, and in turn teaching him the ways of the NCR. They parted in 2268 due to Snake-Tooth's joining the war against the NCR, which Rebecca, while she had developed affection for him, could not support. They said their goodbyes in pleasant tones, and Rebecca would never see him again. The time passed uneventful for the next two years for her, despite rumors of tribal attacks, until a woman went into labor with the doctor away. While most of the village were there, few had any experience in the field, and simply watched her until Rebecca worked her way through the crowd. Having learned some techniques from her tribal friend, Rebecca led the woman through birth, and helped deliver a healthy boy. The woman thanked her profusely, and the town gained more respect for the veteran. while she continued to watch over the town store, she would periodically be called upon to help deliver children whenever the doctor was away, during one such incident she unwound the umbilical cord from a baby's throat. For this and other such help, the people of the village pooled their caps and gifted her with a brahmin, which humbled the woman. She would quit guarding the store in 2282, as the brahmin combined with her garden and rudimentary knowledge of edible plants was able to sustain her. She used this extra time to further explore the forests and hills of her home, finding new plants and learning the remedies. She has become something of a fixture of teh village in the time since, always willing to help those who need it, though they will get an earful about it. Appearance Rebecca is somewhat tall for a woman, standing 5'7" with a slender 146lb frame. Her auburn hair is usually pulled back in a pony tail, and complements her tanned skin. She often wears brahmin skin clothes, though has acquired a lab-coat for deliveries, as she thinks it makes her more official. Her years on the frontier show , as she has several lines on her face and calluses on her hands. Personality Despite being away from the NCR proper for almost a quarter century, Rebecca is a patriot, often defending their actions with her neighbors. She has also become gruff as she aged, spending little time in small talk if important matters need discussing. This is often humorous for those watching her barter with a new trader, as she will interrupt their sales pitch. Despite this habit, Rebecca cares deeply for her home and friends, and will always help a delivery, even if called late at night in the rain. Category:Cascadia Category:New California Republic